


if first you don't succeed

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu's bracelet was connected to pretty weird stuff, but what it leads them to this time definitely takes the cake. </p><p>(Arc5dxal crossover.  Future main characters and series to be added when they appear.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	if first you don't succeed

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do something like this for a while so I'll try updating often!  
> Special thanks to Tally for bouncing ideas off.

Yuuya's hands shake and the cards shake with them. Odd-Eyes falls out of his grip, and as he bends down, so do the others.

"Sorry," he says, picking them off the theater floor.

His opponent doesn't respond and Yuuya takes a deep breath, a moment, before facing him again.

"Are you done?"

The man’s voice is cold where it should be warm. There's a glare where there should be a smile.  Crossed arms and an aggressive stance where there should be impossible jumps and unbelievable flips.

Everything tells Yuuya that this isn't Yuusho Sakaki, that this isn't his father. But everything in Yuuya wants to believe it is. He might not be gentle, might not be kind, might not even be him, but he _is_ here.

If he can just draw out the duel, then maybe, just maybe...

"Trap card, activate!" The apparition's voice booms.

The lights flash and the curtain opens.

****  
  


Yuuya's alarm clock rings and rings and rings. It rings until it falls off his table, onto the floor, and rings there a bit more.

“Gettin up,” Yuuya mumbles, his voice muddled with sleep. He kneels down on the red and white checkered floor, turning the alarm off, holding the old-fashioned thing in his hands.

It’s a collector’s item of sorts, the first thing he bought with his allowance as a child. There’s a picture of his father’s ace monster on the front, amazing as the first day he saw it. For a minute, he holds it, too hesitant to touch the face, too hesitant to let go.

Yuuya takes a deep breath, carefully sets the clock back on his table, grabs a clean uniform and heads to the bathroom.

 

When he comes down to the kitchen, he’s greeted with the sight of Sora in his usual seat, halfway through a plate of pancakes while eyeing Yuuya's own.

"You again?" Yuuya sighs, taking a seat opposite to Sora and yanking his breakfast out the other boy's reach.

Sora gives him a grin. It stretches across food-filled cheeks and the bandages that cover them. He raises up a hand, fingers similarly bandaged, in greeting.

As usual, breakfast is good. A bit cold, though, but that's to be expected.

"By the way Sora," Yuuya says, pausing for a moment to chew his food. "You Show's closed today."

"Hm?" Sora raises an eyebrow.

"It's nothing serious. The principal just has to take care of some business out of town. Mom's taking care of the administrative stuff for the next few days, but she won't be teaching any classes till tomorrow."

“Either way,” Yuuya says, getting up and putting his plate in the sink. “Yuzu and I’ll be busy after school so we can’t have practice matches with you either.”

“I can get Kurosaki Shun back on my own. Besides,” Sora’s face turns devious. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt you two on your _date_.”

“It’s not a date”. Yuuya says, sighing again and pinching the bridge of his nose. He grabs his bag and walks out of the kitchen, towards the door.

“I’ll see you later, Sora!” He calls out, slipping on a pair of shoes and slamming the door shut.

****  
  


School goes on as usual. Physical Education classes are even easier and math classes are even duller. Yuuya drifts off a few times, only managing to catch something about central angles and radiuses (or would that be radii?) when Yuzu’s fan brings him back to the land of the living.

He eats lunch with Yuzu on the benches and stays awake through Japanese History. It’s one of his better subjects, but today, he can’t find the will to care about the Taisho Period or how it lead to major political change or whatever.

Yuzu, though normally studious, is the same. After the dismissal bell rings, when they’ve stood and bowed, she practically runs out of the classroom, motioning Yuuya to do the same.

“Thought of anything?” She asks as they leave the building.

“No, not yet. I mean, we could just get him candy but...”

“It wouldn’t feel right?”

“Yeah,”  Yuuya says. “By the way, how’re preparations?”

“Dad sent me a message earlier. They’ll be done setting up the party in an hour.” Yuzu purses her lips. “I’ve heard of a new toy store that might work though.”

She takes out her duel disk, inputting the address. The shop isn’t far, only a few minutes walk away and Yuuya falls into step with her as she leads the way.

Once they’re in the shop, they head to the stuffed animal section first, skipping over video games and puzzles entirely. Some of them are rejected for being too obviously ‘get well soon’, others for being too cute or not cute enough. In the end, they decide on a purple bear, which resembles Des-Toy Scissors Bear far too much for anyone but Sora to be comfortable with. In the end, Yuuya buys a chocolate bar off the counter for it to hold.

They take their time walking back to You Show, a contrast to their paced walking, almost running from before. The sun shines, the birds chirp and Yuzu’s footsteps stop. She gives a sudden gasp that has Yuuya pause and turn around in a second.

Her bracelet glows bright, visible even in the afternoon light, and Sora’s present slips out of Yuuya’s hand, drops to the sidewalk, as he instinctually grabs on to her wrist. The next moment, they’re gone.

 

Far away, in a different time, a pendant glows. Its owner is bathed in a golden light before he too disappears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuya and Yuzu'll be the only arc v characters from now on so hello Sora, goodbye Sora


End file.
